


Late Night Confessions

by deliriouscas, Rosesburn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Clint Barton, Confessions, Eventual Romance, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouscas/pseuds/deliriouscas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesburn/pseuds/Rosesburn
Summary: Loki has been taken into the Tower as a guest/prisoner. He surprises even himself when he takes a certain liking to a certain Vision.These characters are not mine.





	1. Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliriouscas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouscas/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Признания в ночи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406909) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



The chains rattled and trailed behind him, keeping him captive and contained. Thor had played his usual role in Loki’s life and made it as difficult as possible. The Avengers gathered around him with stern glares and wariness. Thor held a firm grip on his shoulder and pushed him closer to the group.  
“Is it really a good idea having him here? What if he tries to take over the world?,” The righteous Captain posed out loud. 

“I doubt he’ll do it, especially since every time he does, he fails,” Hawkeye replied with a smirk. Loki rolls his eyes and shifts slightly in the tight cuffs. He had been planning his plan of escape once he stepped foot in the tower. He debated in his mind how far he would get if took out the man of iron first. Loki knew Iron man ran the tower and possessed the lockdown codes.

Thor releases Loki’s hands and sets the cuffs aside. “I know he will behave himself. This is only a temporary placement.” 

They escort Loki to one of the rooms and close the door behind him. They don’t even lock the door though, they just leave him in there. He paces the room for a bit, his mind wandering to the humanoid figure outside cleaning the tower like some strange advanced Roomba™. He hadn’t seen anything of that nature before and found himself captivated by the color, the shape, and the voice that Vision had. JARVIS is what he used to be but oh he has become so much more than that. Maybe it was Loki’s natural desire for that infinity stone or a genuine interest in Vision, he would never know. What he did know was that he had to get to him. He had to know more, and one way or another he was going to get his way. 

Once night hit it seemed everyone went to bed at the same hour. He remembered this as daylight came and he picked a book to read. A few times someone would come and check on what he was doing or see if he was still in the room. They never said anything when they did and they left immediately after confirming they saw him. Well all except for Steve Rogers. The Captain would enter the room and stay for a moment, just trying to assure he was seeing The younger prince and not some sort of illusion. Then he would say “Don’t try any of your tricks.” and leave the room. Night fell on the tower quickly it seemed. Before long the hour hit when everyone went to bed. He felt glad he had remembered that bit of information.

 

With this bit of knowledge he had managed to make his way into the living area. Here is where Vision stood, a feather duster in hand. Vision stared him down, a gaze that made him uncomfortable. His eyes narrow and he searches over every inch of Loki.  
“I know that you are doing something you shouldn't be doing.” 

Loki chuckles and shakes his head “Whatever do you mean?” 

“Why are you here?”

“For you.” 

Vision is taken aback by this answer. He looks over Loki with an expression of confusion. Loki then steps forward, slowly, watching Vision closely. He admires every single stitch of that dad sweater Vision wears and closes the gap between them.

Vision is too shocked to really react, only feeling this pressure of Loki’s lips against his. He would’ve guess his brain malfunctioned if that was possible. Loki pulls back with a slight smirk, admiring the look of surprise on Vision’s features. He leans back in and lays his palms on Vision’s cheeks. Kissing him once more but this time with Vision timidly responding back. A sound of glass shattering draws the two out of their embrace. They turn to see Clint eye’s practically bugging out and mouth hanging open. 

“What the hell are you doing! You may be just starting as a human Vision but the first rule of life is to NOT make out with a criminal,” Clint loudly exclaims, carefully stepping over the glass that he dropped. 

Loki tries to pull away as quickly as he could but the hold that Vision held was stronger than he thought. He scowls up at Clint and glares daggers into him.  
“Clint. It has been a while.”

Vision cannot help but smirk at the anger Loki uses to hide his embarrassment.  
“Clint…. Hawkeye… you saw nothing and you will say nothing.” 

Clint takes step back, looking over the both of them incredulously. “Has this been happening? Is this not a new thing?” 

Vision eyes Loki for a long moment before shaking his head slowly, “No this is brand new. But it is already as if it has been happening for a long while.”

“You mean to say something preposterous like ‘It feels like I’ve already known you a lifetime’ am I correct?” Loki interrupts. 

"Yes that is exactly it."


	2. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision has a wise idea.

Clint rushed down the halls, clicking door after door open and announcing loudly, “LOKI HAS ESCAPED HIS CELL!”. All the avengers were up in an instant, still in their pajamas. They gathered in the living area, eyeing Loki and Vision incredulously. 

Steve was the first to step forward and speak up, “Loki. I thought I asked you not to try any of your tricks?”

Loki smirked and looked towards the ceiling in thought, “Yes. You did. Many many times. But this is not a trick.”

“How did you even escape?” Natasha inquired, slightly irritated that she had been woken up so suddenly. 

Loki eyed each so called ‘hero’ in the room, not believing how completely incompetent all of them truly were. “You left the door unlocked, did you expect me to just stay in there?”

Thor looks to the other team members, honestly shocked at this revelation, “You left the door unlocked? Why would you do that?” 

Before anyone can explain Clint steps forward and waves his hands around, trying to get the team’s attention once again. “That’s not the only thing I called you for. Not only did Loki escape, but he somehow kissed and wooed our new friend Vision. Now I don’t know about you, but this is not a love story I particularly want to see play out.”

The rest of the team exchange confused glances. Tony steps towards vision and grabs his forearm, guiding him away from Loki. 

“I created better than this. I know I did.” He glances up at the team when he hears someone scoff, “Someone say something?” 

Bruce speaks, “Vision has free thinking, free will. If he chooses to be with Loki then we should lock him up too”

Vision, who had been silent the entire time, finally jumps in, holding up his hands in surrender. “I wouldn't betray any of you here. I'm aware of what Loki has done. Perhaps if you feel better by locking me away, I could use that time to reform him.”

Tony smirks, “There is the mind I created! Always ahead of the game. You can stay in Loki's cell. And this time we will be sure to lock it”

Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder a bit roughly and began guiding him back to the cell, while Vision was escorted by Tony. Clint could hardly believe any of it. First, the door is left unlocked and next the team is fine with them staying together. This is a bad idea. It's a mistake waiting to be made. He rolls his eyes and heads for the elevator.   
“I'm out of here. This is going to blow up in our faces. I'm not staying for the cleanup.” 

“Suit yourself Clint,” Steve replied, “I'm going to be here to keep a watchful eye on these two” 

“Not too watchful I hope, unless you're into that.” The elevator doors closed between them and Clint was gone. 

Natasha watched Tony and Thor vanish behind the end of the hallway. She shared a worried look with Steve and Bruce before heading to her bedroom to continue sleeping. Bruce followed after her, heading to his own room and shaking his head as he left. Steve stood there, staring out onto the city skyline and wondering what the hell was wrong with Vision. 

The next morning began the new routine of “Teaching Loki how to be nice”. Vision decided to wake Loki a bit early, only to be surprised to find Loki already awake and reading a book by his window. Vision approached him, resting a hand upon his shoulder gently and looking over the book in his hands. 

“What are you reading?” 

“The only book I could find in this cell.” 

“What's it about?”

Loki shut the book and stood up, pulling away from Vision.”It's not important. I need to know why you're so eager to help me. What have you to gain from this? You've outcasted yourself, willingly, and for what?”

“For Love.”, He drifted towards Loki again, taking the book from him and tossing it onto the bed besides them. “I did it because I have already seen you do terrible things through video, and I've heard of the crimes you've committed. Loki, I fully believe you are capable of great things if only you cared enough to try and do better.” 

“‘Cared enough’. You know nothing about me.” He glances down towards his arm when he feels a hand hold him back from retrieving his book. His eyes follow the arm to meet with Vision, who is looking back at him. 

“Let's begin lesson One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all are enjoying this. My co-author and I are discussing how long we plan this to be. So stick along please!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a long road trip and passing the phone back and forth out of boredom. We thought of a pairing and ran with it lmao. I didn't know people shipped this tbh. Hats off to you fam hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
